Aurora Dream - Episode 12
"Who Takes the Tiara of Victory!?" is the twelfth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the twelfth episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis The stress for the Tiara Cup intensifies when a trio of petty girls steal Aira and Rizumu's Prism Stones. Aira is forced to make a tough decision; one that may very well cost her the win. In this time, Mion prepares to shock everyone. '' Summary As punishment for not sleeping properly, Rizumu's father, Ryutaro roughly helps her stretch. He scolds her while Aira, Jun, and Kyoko watch nearby. When Rizumu finally has had enough, he takes out a bag and pulls Andy out of it; which causes her to gleefully embrace the stuffed bear. As Bea-chi worries over his place as Rizumu's mascot, Kyoko remarks that she believes that she recognizes the bear. Ryutaro invites everyone to sit down for lunch, but before they start, the rest of the Harune family show up, much to Aira's surprise. They came to support Aira, and it was her father, Hiro, who came up with the dea. Aira is pleasured with this, but their fathers start bickering over whose lunch everyone will eat. The girls manage to calm the situation by saying they can just enjoy both, but neither meal appears to be very appealing. As this is going on, Mion watches from the building by looking out the window. Neko-chi asks her why she reconsidered speaking to Jun, but Mion does not answer. Instead her attention is turned to the voices she hears from the nearby room. She spies on three girls observing Aira and Rizumu's Prism Stone Cases, and listens in on them as they decide to take them. Mion quickly puts a stop to this by calling them out while explaining that petty theft and underhanded methods won't bring them to victory. She calls them pathetic, but they claim she can't understand since they worked really hard. She takes off after accusing them for a lack of professionalism- but this provokes the girls into taking the Prism Stones. Mion sits down with a drink when she is approached by Jun. He comments on how she looks, and she goes on to explain that she saw something unpleasant. She says no more than that however, and Jun convinces her to stay for the finals since they will be starting soon. Full of energy, Aira and Rizumu head to change out of their training clothes. When they reach the room they find their items tossed to the floor, causing them to panic as they check their cases. Callings, Kyoko, and Jun arrive to help the girls, but when Aira sees how upset Rizumu is, she hands her a set of Prism Stones and claims that none of hers were taken. Rizumu thanks Aira and promises to perform her best in them, and nobody other than Shou seems to notice anything strange or wrong with this. With that, the finals begin. Rizumu is called to perform first, but she is surprised to see that Aira hasn't changed yet. Aira claims she was feeling a little nervous, which Rizumu believes due to her behavior. Aira waves her off and Rizumu starts to perform. As she is doing so, Rizumu thinks about the fun she is having wearing Aira's outfit and performs two Prism Jumps, ''Explosive Heart Dive and Happy Macaron Spin. She steals first place as Shou suddenly connects the strange evidence and runs off. He confronts Aira, shocking Jun and Kyoko as they realize what she did. The Prism Stones Aira had in her pocket were those she planned to use for her own performance. Kyoko demands to know why she handed them over to Rizumu, but before Aira can say anything else, Rizumu appears. She sees their upset expressions and Shou reveals that Aira's stones had been stolen as well, but the ones she gave to Rizumu were those she planned to use. This sends Rizumu into a rage and to everyone's shock, she slaps Aira. She yells at her for doing this, but Aira insist she is fine since she decided in the end, the smartest thing to do was to show everyone her true self. Her normal outfit is just that, and she assures Rizumu that everything will be fine. With that, it is Aira's turn and she steps out onto the ice. Right away attention is drawn to her everyday outfit and nobody is too impressed. At first Aira is fine, but suddenly she hears the voices of the girls who stole the Prism Stones, and sees them fall around her. She stares in shock as they insult Aira and accuse her of looking down on the Tiara Cup for not wearing something special, but Aira, more upset over their poor treatement of the Prism Stones stops to pick them up and apologize for what they were put through. She clasps them into her hands and puts them away before starting her dance, once again in a good mood. Everyone watches with amazement as they see the Star Aura begin to appear around Aira, and as her clothing shines brilliantly. She performs Fresh Fruits Basket, then jumps into the air to perform a brand new Prism Jump, Bloom-Blooming Love Flowers, causing everyone in the crowd to go wild and cheer her. As they applaud Aira, Rizumu is in complete shock. She wonders what she was doing up until now, as her Prism Shows were never like this. Mion takes off and Aira is announced as the winnter of the Tiara Cup. She is awarded the rare Prism Stone Cup and Rizumu runs out to embrace her. Suddenly, a mysterious figure arrives. Everyone begins to cheer and cause a commotion as it is revealed to be Mion. She remains wordless, instead starting her own music and putting on a performance. Everyone is amazed by this, although Kyoko is greatly annoyed she would pull such a stunt. They watch as Mion performs two Prism Jumps, Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider, and Golden Star Magic. As she finishes the performance, Rizumu tries to get everyone to calm down since Mion stole Aira's attention, while Aira is still swept up in what she saw. Mion simply responds by posing cutely as the episode ends. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Ryutaro Amamiya *Andy *Mion Takamine Trivia * Mion makes her Prism Show debut. Gallery Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes